


off the ice

by beili



Category: Original Work
Genre: Illustration, M/M, Romance, Shousetsu Bang Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: He never wants to give this up, not for anything.





	off the ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tucuxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Secret Between His Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822218) by [Oko (tucuxi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/Oko). 



> I had the pleasure to illustrate the newest installment of Oko's Hockey Boys series for Shousetsu Bang Bang Issue 71, and it was an absolute blast. And then I just had to go and read everything else about them, because this series is a gift to everyone who likes a good hockey/love story!

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on the [Shousetsu Bang Bang site ](http://www.shousetsubangbang.com/mirror/the-secret-between-his-teeth/) and [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/171319374116/art-for-the-secret-between-his-teeth-by-ok%C5%8D-out)


End file.
